Sweet Baby Mine
by Tieria Dylandy
Summary: America and Japan have just become parents to a baby girl.Neither one of them imagined how much hard work it was going to be and they get a little help from their friends and family


**Genre: **Hetalia:Axis Powers

**Title:**Sweet Baby Mine

**Author: **Tieria Dylandy

**Ratings:**PG throughout. Possible multiple chapter story.

**Main Characters:** America ( Alfred F. Jones), Japan ( Kiku Honda), Canada (Matthew Williams), Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt), Germany (Ludwig Beilschmidt), N. Italy( Feliciano Vargas) England(Arthur Kirkland), France(Francis Bonnefoy). Pairings: Ameripan ,PruCan,

GerIta, FrUK.

**Warnings:** Male/Male relationships,mentions of sex and Mpreg. Human names used as well as nation. OC included.

**Summary:**America and Japan have just become parents to a baby girl and they get a little help from their family and friends.

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this work of fiction belong to Himaruya Hidekaz. Ami Honda-Jones belongs to the author.

The noon day sun shone through the windows of the master bedroom of a house in a Washington D.C. neighborhood. Rays of sunlight fell on a large bed where a man lay sleeping. He was Japanese,which was quite obvious considering the fact he was wearing a yukata, a pastel green blanket draped over his chest. Anyone observing the scene would think it odd that a Japanese man was sleeping on the king size bed with a blanket that barely covered him. Upon closer inspection, the observer would discover that on the man's chest was a bulge beneath the blanket. The Japanese man began to stir when he felt movement coming from the bundle on his chest. Gingerly lifting his arm, the man, Kiku Honda, pulled on the blanket revealing a small head of thick blond hair. A fond smile graced the man's usually blank face as he pulled the blanket down further to reveal his infant daughter. He had spent part of the morning cleaning up the kitchen after he had breakfast with his American lover, Alfred F. Jones. Alfred had a meeting scheduled for this morning with his boss and Kiku was home alone with their newborn.

Normally human males didn't get pregnant,but Kiku wasn't a normal human being nor was the father of his daughter for that matter. Both Kiku and Alfred were the living national avatars of their respective countries, America and Japan. They had been in a relationship for a couple of decades (they were immortal after all) and the pregnancy had been a bit of a surprise. Kiku had been a little disappointed at first when they found out the gender of the baby,but that soon changed when the infant girl, who they named Ami, was born. The moment that she was put into his arms, he knew what someone meant by "love at first sight". Kiku had been spending the past week bonding with his daughter and recovering from c-section surgery.

Cradling the infant against his chest, Kiku pulled himself into sitting position. Folding his legs, he gently spread the blanket on the bed and laid the baby on it. Ami squirmed a bit before settling down. She opened her eyes for a second before yawning widely. Picking up the Kitty-chan pacifier, Kiku moved to put it into her mouth when the baby began to cry. He first checked her diaper to make sure she didn't need to be changed. Ami's diaper was dry so Kiku gingerly put one of his fingers into her mouth and she began to suckle hungrily on the digit.

"You're hungry?" Kiku asked his daughter. Wrapping the baby gently in the blanket, Kiku moved to get off the bed, then he remembered that the doctor said that he was only allowed to go downstairs once a day. He now wished that he had thought to bring a bottle up with him when laid down with his daughter. Since the baby monitor was on the night stand, he considered talking into the speaker just in case Alfred had come home for lunch,then he remembered that his lover wasn't coming home until late afternoon.

_What am I going to do now,_the Japanese man thought. Ami wasn't happy with the situation either making her displeasure known by wailing loudly. So loudly, that he didn't hear soft foot steps on the stairs and in the hallway. Kiku almost jumped when he heard the door open and a mop of curly blond hair appeared. At first he thought it was Alfred and after blinking his eyes he realized that it was Alfred 's twin brother Matthew also known as Canada

" Hello Kiku," the Canadian said quietly." I got a call earlier from Alfred asking me to check up on you and the baby.

" _Konnichiwa._ Thank you,Matthew" Kiku answered as he adjusted his hold on the crying baby." Ami's hungry.I forgot to bring up a bottle to feed her when I came upstairs to take a nap."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of heavy feet running up the stairs. The door was pushed wide open to reveal a tall man with white-blond hair and piercing red eyes.

"Is he awake?" the man said in a German accented voice.

"I see that Gilbert came with you," Kiku said.

Matthew was the national avatar for the nation of Canada and he visited often. Ami was his first niece and he promised Alfred that he would help them out after the baby was born. Where ever Matthew went, Gilbert was sure to follow. The relationship between Matthew and Gilbert had been a bit of a surprise to the people that knew them and Alfred had been a little wary about Matthew being involved with the Prussian,but Gilbert had proven him wrong.

"You need to go downstairs?" Gilbert asked and without warning scooped the Asian man up off the bed. Kiku tried to protest but his words fell on deaf ears. Matthew had the good sense to take the baby when Gilbert lifted the Japanese man. Gilbert carried Kiku out of the door and down the stairs,Matthew following close behind with Ami. Gilbert sat Kiku in the closest armchair. The Canadian deposited the baby into the Japanese man's arms and ducked into the kitchen to make a bottle of formula.

"How have you been?I haven't seen you and the baby since you were in the hospital," Matthew asked as he handed the bottle to Kiku so that Ami could nurse.

" Tired. Most of my time is spent resting and taking care of Ami. Alfred helps as much as he can, but he has a lot on his plate at the moment," Kiku answered. "Arthur and Francis are supposed to come and visit next week." Truth be told,he and Alfred weren't truly prepared for how much work raising a baby was going to be.

" He told me that he was hoping that he would be free for lunch,but the President wanted to talk about something," Matthew said as he sat down on the loveseat.

Kiku adjusted his hold on the baby as he sat her up to be burped. The pediatrician told him that it was an easier position for her. He made sure to support Ami's head and neck with his right hand while patting her on the back ,just like the baby nurse had shown him.

" Ludwig and Feliciano are going to stop by this afternoon and see the baby. Feliciano has been bugging Ludwig about having a kid of their own," Gilbert told them as he flipped through the channels on the flat screen TV hanging on the wall. Matthew frowned at his boyfriend for not asking if he could turn on the television. Reaching over,Matthew pried the remote out of the Prussian's hands. Gilbert gave him a pouty look.

"We're supposed to be visiting,not watching soccer," the Canadian told the Prussian.

"But there is a German League game on and I wanted to watch it," the Prussian whined.

"Don't worry. I already Tivoed it," Matthew assured him." You can watch it when we get home."

Kiku smiled. It was nice to have company when Alfred was working. The Japanese man turned his attention back to his daughter who had just finished her bottle and needed to be burped again.

"Do you know what time Ludwig and Feliciano are going visit?" Kiku asked Gilbert as he put the pacifier in the baby's mouth. Before Gilbert could answer, there was a knock at the door. Matthew got up from where he was sitting and opened the front door. Standing on the other side of the door was the couple they had just been talking about.

"Hello, I didn't know that you and Gilbert would be visiting," said a cheerful voice coming from the front door. In came Feliciano and Ludwig,the tall blond was carrying a package which he sat next to the couch. Gilbert leaped up from where he was lounging to greet his younger brother.

"Kiku,how are you and the baby?" Feliciano asked as he came into the living room. The Italian's cheerful smile widened when he saw the baby. The Italian would hve run over to the chair,but Ludwig grabbed his arm and murmured that the baby might be sleeping

" Its okay.I just finished feeding her and she is awake," Kiku reassured them as he arranged Ami in the crook of his arm. The baby was wrapped in the pastel blanket that Japan brought down and sucking contentedly on her paci. The Italian crouched down by the armchair so that he could take a better look at her. The area between Ami's eyes wrinkled as she tried to focus on the dark blob in front of her. She stared at Feliciano for a few seconds, then she relaxed,yawned and closed her eyes completely bored with her admirer.

" She's very cute," Feliciano said as he stood up and walked over to sit by Ludwig and Gilbert on the couch. The Italian grabbed the taller German's hand when he sat down.

"Feliciano and I got a gift for the baby," Ludwig said as he leaned down and picked up the package that he had set on the floor.

" _Arigato._That is very kind of you," Japan answered as Gilbert took it from his brother and handed it him. It was wrapped in pink paper with a white bow. Matthew took Ami from the seated man so that he could open the gift. Inside was a pretty dress and a couple of stuffed dress was pink with lace on the collar and a bow around the waist. He thought it would look very cute on Ami.

" I hope that you and Alfred like the dress.I thought that she would look very pretty wearing the dress when I saw it," Feliciano said. The Italian always had excellent taste in clothes,something that he must have picked up from his "big brother" Francis. "Ludwig thought that we should get the baby just a stuffed animal,but when I heard that the baby was a girl, I wanted to find her something pretty to wear."

" Thank you for the dress.I am sure that we will love seeing her in it," Kiku said with smile as he laid the dress back in the of the visit was spent talking about the last World Conference that he missed since he had been on bed rest in the last months of his pregnancy. It was the same old ,same old which was nothing they were talking a car pulled into the driveway. Kiku heard the back door open and a familiar voice ring out in the kitchen.

"Kiku,I'm home," Alfred said as he walked from the kitchen into the living room. America looked surprised when he saw Germany and Italy sitting in the living room. He hadn't expected them when he had talked to Matthew this morning.

"Hey,when did you guys get here?" he asked as he walked over to the armchair,perching himself on the arm and drapped his arm over Kiku's shoulder.

" They got here just after 1:00," Kiku informed him and then he turned to the Italian."Would you like to hold Ami,Feliciano?"

The Italian squealed with delight."Oh,Can I?" Feliciano asked excitedly holding out his laughed,got up from the chair and bent down to scooped up the baby from Kiku's walked over to the couch and deposited the baby into the Italian's cooed at her,rocking Ami gently in his arms."Oh,Ludwig,I want one!" Ludwig looked away,his face crimson which made Gilbert laugh and the others smiled in sympathy.

"Can you,guys stay for dinner?" Alfred asked,but Ludwig and Feliciano declined,saying that they had reservations at an Italian restaurant(go figure) in Alexandria at 6:00,so they had to get and Gilbert were going to stay for dinner though and Matthew offered to help cook. For dinner they had steaks,fresh green beans with red potatoes and corn on the cob. Alfred,of course manned the grill with Gilbert helping out( actually the Prussian just stood by the grill drinking beer and talking) while the Canadian helped Kiku with the rest of the food and the baby.

As Alfred closed the door as Matthew and Gilbert left, with the promise of dropping by tomorrow afternoon. Kiku sat down on the couch and adjusted Ami's blanket as they prepared to go upstairs for the night. He looked up with a warm smile as Alfred sat beside leaned over and brushed his lips against the American's."I had a nice time tonight," he nodded as he scooped up their daughter and headed toward the stairs,grabbing the Japanese man's hand to pull him along.

Once Ami had been changed, feed and put in her crib, the couple went to their own room and instead of going to sleep, watched was relieved that he didn't have any meetings or to make any appearances in the next couple of days. He wanted to spend as much time with Ami as he could and give Kiku a break from have to taking of the baby by himself. Movement out the corner of his eye pulled out of his revery, as Kiku leaned close and brushed his lips against kissed him back and was startled when he felt something wet and soft brush against his lips. This caused him to open his mouth, allowing the Japanese man to kiss him spent a moment like this, relishing the intimate broke the contact first,his fingers carressing his lover's cheeks.

" How long did the doctor say it would be before we could have sex again?" the American asked Japanese man smiled." Four weeks at the most.I'm not a woman you know," Kiku told him leaned forward to kiss him this time,but Kiku put up a finger to stop him.

" We should really get some is going to wake up in the middle of the night," Kiku said reluctantly.

"Good point," Alfred said. Reaching for the remote on the night stand, the American turned off the flat screen and the Japanese man turned off the the dark, Alfred felt Kiku move closer to him so that his head was resting on his shoulder. Tomorrow was a new day.

_To be continued..._


End file.
